Liquid Crystal (LC) devices used to control the polarization of transmitted light can be challenging to drive in a way that optimizes their performance while maintaining reasonable product cost and reliability. Polarization control panels (PCP), display devices having PCPs, and their operation have been described in commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/156,683, entitled “Display Device,” filed Jun. 4, 2008, and in commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/853,265, entitled “Stereoscopic flat panel display with a continuously lit backlight,” filed Aug. 9, 2010, both of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes. The PCP has segments of LC, which in operation, presents a highly capacitive voltage variable load that is typically driven at fairly high voltage, thus imposing severe restrictions on the drive electronics.